


If a matoki killed another matoki would it be illegal? What do you mean Matoplanet has laws against murder? When did Matoplanet even have laws? They’ve always had laws? Well that’s news to me.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Matoplanet was dying and someone had to save it. There used to be an old legend about a group of heros, who raised from the ashes and saved the planet. When Matoplanet falls into chaos, will these heroes appear once more to save the world? The matoki can only hope.Too bad this story isn’t about the heroes. Who would want to save a planet filled with matoki who hate you for being “different”.(The members of b.a.p aren’t actually in this, I only tagged them so more people would find this.)





	1. Meet Shishimato

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short series I'm writing on my phone since my laptop is broken. The chapters are going to be hella short.

Night fell on matoplanet and most matoki went to sleep but one masked bunny was still awake. How could anyone sleep at a time like this. No one believed him but he knew what was coming. Shishimato could see the cracks forming and expanding. The government was abusing their power, the poor was growing angrier by the day, matoki started to disappear, and everyone else just let it happen, but none of that actually mattered. The land was dying beneath their feet and nobody saw it. All those civilization problems won't matter when Matoplanet becomes uninhabitable. Shishimato wasn’t going to sit around and wait for the end. It was time to leave this dying planet and start anew somewhere else. All he had to do was leave but that's where things get tricky. Shishimato didn't own anything, he lived in a box under a bridge. After he was kicked out of the toki military, the government took everything away from him. They even tried to take his life! What kind of bullshit is that? Apparently Shishimato was too “ _ dangerous _ ” to be allowed to live. The toki military wanted warriors so he became the best warrior, Shishimato’s only fault was that he kept his free will and didn't become a mindless puppet for the government. Shishimato let out a long sigh and closed his box flaps, he could deal with this tomorrow.


	2. Meet Tatsmato

Tatsmato looked over his platoon carefully. Everyone was standing in neat rows, saluting him. He saluted back and gave them their orders before he watched them enter a cave. This was his third platoon, the other two never came back when they entered the cave. Whatever was in there must be killing them off or maybe they got lost. Tatsmato felt bad for sending so many young matoki to their death but orders were orders and one of these platoons will come back. At least he hoped they would come back. Tatsmato returned to homebase and gave the higher ups his report. When he was dismissed for the day, Tatsmato returned to his room and finally let the tiredness settle into his bones. He couldn't do this anymore. Everyday he would think up more and more questions until they drove him crazy. Everyday different matoki would demand to know what happened to their loved ones and he could only shrug his shoulders because he didn't know what happened to them. Everyday would hope for answers but they never came. Everyday he would toss and turn in his bunk. Everyday when he went down to the lower levels of the homebase he would hear painful cries.  Everyday he would wonder what the fuck was happening. Well tomorrow he was leaving. At least that's what he told himself every night but maybe it'll be true one day.


	3. Meet Kekemato

Kekemato was always a strange one. He was the only matoki who didn't like to wear the black suit and color mask all the others wore. He always ignored the disgusted looks he would receive from the other matoki. So Kekemato was technically a nudist, but who cares it's not like he's  _ hurting _ anyone. Whenever someone asked him why he didn't wear his suit and mask, Kekemato would giggle and tell them it was his little secret before winking at them and walking away. Leaving the matoki who asked confused and a little creeped out. The truth is Kekemato was a completely different matoki when he wore his suit. Instead of being his “normal” cheerful and playful self, Kekemato would become a silent deadly shadow. He was one of the best assassins on mato planet. Kekemato has never failed a mission and is feared by anyone who knew his true identity. The government always sent him if they needed someone to do their dirty work. Kekemato liked his job, it paid well and killing was one of the few things he was good at but he craved for something more. Something different. Something he's never had before. Something new. Something exciting. Something that would make him  _ feel. _ The itch grew and grew but sadly the light pink matoki didn't know what exactly he craved so he ignored the feeling and kept doing what he did best. Killing.


	4. Meet Jokomato

Jokomato knew everything. How could he not? He basically had an omnipresence over all of mato planet. But the real question was, what did he plan to do with this knowledge. The government has been trying to figure that out since Jokomato joined their ranks but no one could make any sense of his work. One because no one could read his handwriting and two it looked more like an art piece than whatever it was supposed to be. The government tried to keep a tight leash on the clown matoki but he always slipped through their binding like a magician. It slowly became apparent that it was Jokomato who held all the cards while the government held nothing. Jokomato was working in his lab when there was a knock on his door. It was the governor, she demanded to know his motives, his plans and to her surprise, the jester explained everything but she understood none of it. It was almost as if he was speaking in another language. Jokomato finished his explanation with a crazy grin. The governor had enough of his wild antics and with a snap of her fingers guards came storming in. Jokomato sighed and shook his head in disappointment before he snapped his fingers and the guards fell to the floor lifeless. He handed his badge to the stunned governor and told her he quit then walked out the door. Jokomato was ready for a change of pace.


	5. Meet Dadamato

Dadamato was a simple matoki. He join the military because he didn't have anything else to do and he like to ride his motorcycle. His life was uneventful but that didn't bother him. Who needed a grand adventure when there was flowers to be smelled. If Dadamato needed something thrilling he would just hop on his bike and drive around the outskirts of mato city. Maybe fight a tallywig if he needed to let out some frustration. Dadamato mostly stayed to himself but even he had to asked questions when he noticed less and less matoki in the mess hall but he never got answers. Nobody got answers. It was suspicious but Dadamato didn't want to deal with that mess waiting to happen. All he wanted to do was live his life trouble free and that was going decently. Dadamato might have gotten into a few fights and may have gained the nickname “team killer” because he may or may not have killed a few of his teammates but that was alllll in the past… kinda. Sometimes it was brought up but that was quickly fixed with a knuckle sandwich, or two… 

Dadamato was riding his bike around the outskirts like usual but he noticed that the land was dry and bare. Which was strange because this place was a forest just last week. The green masked matoki didn't have time to ponder on the topic; a strong tremor rippled through the land causing the ground to shake violently. Dadamato lost control of his bike and crashed. Once the ground settled down the matoki looked for any damage, he was fine but his motorcycle was another story. This was going to take a while to fix. Dadamato sighed and started to walk his broken bike back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been done for so long. I just forgot to publish it lmao.


	6. Meet Totomato

Totomato never thought his life would turn out like this but here he was laying in a ditch somewhere in a junkyard. To make things worse it was raining but it wasn't like he could feel it anyways. He couldn't feel anything but dull pain in his head. The blue masked matoki could only recall faint broken memories and none of them were pleasant. The furthest memory he could recall was being strapped to a metal table as other matoki stared down at him. Flashes of metal tinkering and pain caused the young matoki to whimper. He didn't want to remember but it seemed his brain had other plans. A light buzzing grew in his ears while white lights passed by quickly. Was he back in that forsaken building? Or was this another memory. Totomato felt his head grew foggier with every passing memory. Now he was in the training room testing out his new abilities. Lightning rippled through his body with every “mistake”. Every test brought more and more blades slicing through his body. They had to get rid of the useless fleshy parts and replace it with stronger machinery. Soon Totomato couldn't even recognize himself when he looked into a reflective surface. The final memory was filled with bright red lights and a screeching alarm. Totomato was running with no direction until he fell into this ditch surrounded by trash. The light pitter patter of rain bounced off his metal body and the words “shut down flashed in his eyes. For once Totomato felt peaceful, he let the soft lullaby of rain bring him into a dark slumber. The matoki turned cyborg went limp as his lifeline died.


End file.
